1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit with a frequency dividing test function.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an integrated circuit for a crystal clock, high accuracy and reliability are essential. Therefore, it is necessary to test the integrated circuit one by one during manufacture in order to check whether the frequency dividing circuit operates normally or not and the time required for such test has been a large problem.
In a prior art circuit shown in FIG. 4, a test terminal has been provided on an integrated circuit in order to execute this test and the test has been carried out by supplying a high speed external clock pulse for test through gate G to the intermediate stage D.sub.2 of the frequency dividing circuit from such terminal and view the outputs O.sub.1, 0.sub.2 of the driver. Since the dividing circuit D.sub.1 before such intermediate stage D.sub.2 normally receives an oscillator output, it must be halted during the test, and thus a stop terminal must also be provided in addition to said test terminal.